


Wonderland zone

by xieeliann



Category: Bungo Stray Dogs, IDOLiSH7, Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24410725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xieeliann/pseuds/xieeliann
Summary: Wouldn't you like to meet three characters you love? now you can
Kudos: 3





	Wonderland zone

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday jaden 💕💕  
> this is part one uwu

The last thing you can recall was the cold wind that attacked your flesh as you walked home. You have no idea where you are, the landscape is nowhere you have seen before, even in pictures! You glance around, despite the different language look, you can read it just fine. Its quite strange. You decide to look around, finding merchants in this land. You call out to them, and they don't answer. This is quite odd given you were just waiting to go home. You can't believe this is happening.. this must be a set right? its not until you turn around from hearing footsteps do you realize this.. is not like a normal place.. because the very people before you are.. fyodor from bungo stray dogs, momo from idolish7, and xue yang from mo dao zu shi. You gasp, it feels like a dream. Three of your favorite characters right infront of your eyes. They stare at you wearing different clothes than normal. Fyodor is wearing blue, momo is wearing purple, and xue yang is wearing red. They all extend a hand towards you and smile.   
"Welcome dear alice to wonderland."


End file.
